Musical Instrument
by yellowmint4
Summary: Edward has been working late and he comes home tried and stressed. Bella wants to help him relive that stress. All human


**So….who misses me?!?! Lol, I'm sorry that it takes me so long to put up new stories…I suck. Any way there's my new Edward/Bella story, I hope you love it. I sure do! Oh and please review; it makes me oh so very happy.**

**Bella's POV**

Edward and I have been happily married for 3 years now. I love him and he loves me. Now I'm not trying to make it sound like we don't fight because we fight…A LOT, but the fighting seems to always end in one way. Naked, on any flat or vertical surface we're near, and going at it like animals. Hmm, that remembers me of the last time we fought…then on the tea cups and how his-.

Anyway Edwards been at the office so late that when he comes home he has no energy to get or give pleasure. He turned me down when I offered sex! What man turns down sex? So a week ago today I was thinking of how I could help my husband relive this stress he has.

After about a year of dating Edward asked about fantasy's, Mine was Edward dressed in a leather jacket, light washed straight legged jeans, biker boots and blonde hair spiked up….just like Billy Idol. His was me naked playing behind a cello.

So here I am naked, cold, wet and sitting behind a cello. I heard Edward pull into the drive way so I began to play a song I learned for this occasion.

"Bella?" He was getting closer to the closed bedroom door. The idea of him close to me made me wetter than before. I heard him walking down the hallway, I missed a beat. Edward knocks on our bedroom door, always the gentleman, before coming into the door and freezing.

"Bella?" He whispered as if not sure it was me.

"Oh Edward, I didn't hear you come in…" I stopped playing and acted like a young innocent teenager that just got caught doing something bad.

"It just that something's when you're gone and I'm alone, I like to take off all my cloths and play my old cello. It's sure a beautiful instrument. Don't you think?" I batted my eyes at him and made sure he couldn't see my bits and pieces.

He took a step closer to me. "Yes my love I think you play very pretty too but I think I'd like to see what is behind the music." He gentle took the cello from me and placed it on the dresser to the right of me.

"Stand Bella I'd like to show you how to make really music." I took the hand he gave me and he led me over to our floor to ceiling window.

"Hands up on the glass Bella." When I didn't do it fast enough he took my hands and put them on the window himself.

"Edward, our neighbors could look out their windows and see me." I hissed at him. He flashed his crooked smile at me, and said, "I believe that is the point sweet Bella. Everyone should know that I am the only one that can play this beautiful instrument in front of me." He was running his hand up and down my body. Up towards my breasts, he would stop just below them then down my stomach, over my hips brushing my pussy. Never touching just teasing until I couldn't take it any more.

"Please Edward, please no more teasing." I begged him. He started to knead my breast, passing his thumb back and forth over my nipple, making it harder than it was before.

"More Edward more." I couldn't take it any more. I reached back to find that Edward was almost naked except for his boxers. I found the hole in the bowers and started to rub him up and down.

"Bella." He groaned. He pulled out of my grasp and told me to stay where I was. In the windows reflection I could barely see him taking off his boxers and walk back to me, holding himself while stroking up and down. He knew I could see him and he wanted to drive me crazy.

"Edward no more, just come touch me and love me. Take me." I was about to pull away from the window and attack him myself but as soon as my hand was 2 inches off the window he was there. He pressed his cock into the small of my back. I moaned. I was thinking over and over, _'please just fuck me fuck me fuck me, fuck!'_

I was about to open my mouth to beg Edward again to hurry, when he put his hand on the middle of my back, pushed my over a bit and plunged into me.

"Oh god." I screamed. I couldn't think of anything anymore, just the feel of Edward big and thick, sliding in and out of me.

"Bella do you like the way I can play your body like you play the cello? I can make you cum with a slight touch of my fingers or maybe my voice. Do you like my voice, my sweet instrument?" His fingers played all over my body, playing me like he plays his piano, with so much passion. All I could do to answer so moan and shudder under his touch.

"Bella I want you to cum, cum from me now." He growled into my ear while his fingers pinched my clit.

"Edward!" I scream-moaned. Edward released into me as my muscles tightened around him. He groaned into my ear. Edward held me till my body stopped shuddering and twitching. Edward led us to the bed to lie down. I cuddled into his side ready to fall asleep.

"So love what was your musical fantasy again?" He looked down at me.

I looked at him and said two words before falling asleep, "Billy Idol."

**Even if I said it up at the top, I'm saying it again cause I love to hear from you guys and hear what you think of my stories.**

**There IS going to be a second chapter to this story about…who guessed it, Edward dressed as Billy Idol!!! I think that would be kind of hot….*thoughts ;p *.**

**One more thing I have a question for you guys. Has anyone that watched/watches house think that Chase would be a good looking Jasper?? If you've never watched it look up the actor he's hot and Australian.**

**~Yellowmint~**


End file.
